Poison Love
by The Fluffiest Writer
Summary: It was always been Master to slave. One minute you're walking home one night and the next you're being kidnapped. Natsu Dragneel was kidnapped by the dark guild called "Fairy Tail," and before they got sick of him a certain Celestial took an interest in him. Nalu/AU
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned Love

Chapter One

It was the day of the selling. That was the name I decided to use for the "holiday," these people have gathered around and gotten drunk for, after they plucked us slaves up and used us until we were no longer a new used toy they enjoyed.

I lay in my darkened cell, cold chains were bound around my wrists. The cement that was bitter cold on my bare back held me up, the chain locks held me in place, the neck chain around my throat held tight. There were chains on my ankles and chains around my waist, bounding and holding me in place stiff as can be.

The walls around me were covered in blood and mucus, detached skin and teeth were scattered on the ground. Pieces of old bloody chains hung from the ceiling and there was no sudden movement but my breathing in the cell I was placed in. my fingers twitched as I heard loud laughing and distant talking that concluded with a loud bang making me jump out of my skin.

"Hey!"A gruff voice yelled from afar, making me squint as a flash went into my eyes. Two maybe three figures went in front of my cell and snickered."Get up, we're leaving,"

I snorted. 'How did they expect me to move? I was bounded to the wall, unable to move,' Biting my tongue to stop from making a snarky remark, I jerk myself forwards, un-successful in moving, earning a laugh from the sick bastards who stood outside my cell.

They muttered something to each other, until one of them leaned forward and walked in. what looked like a man, the figure walked up towards me and held out a key in my face, cruel amusement in his eyes."Use your useless mouth and unlock yourself from the chains," The figure cackled, shoving the key in my mouth. He stood back and crossed his arms, waiting for me to obey his orders.

'Just a few more years,' I reminded myself as the cold bitter taste of metal filled my taste buds. Glaring, I jerk my head to the side and drop the key behind my shoulder. It fell to the ground with a clatter beside my hands. I struggled to get the key in my hands reach, but when I did and was ignoring the smirks and remarks, I unlocked my wrist chain and brought my hands in front of my chest, rubbing the soreness that was earned by how tight the chains were. I grabbed the key out of the wrist chains and unlocked all the other chains, just to be grabbed roughly by my hair and was pulled to my feet with a snarl. The figure let go and patted my head with a smile.

"Good boy, now follow us," He smacked my cheek lightly in appraisement and turned towards the other figures that watched us with intense greedy eyes. I lifted up my feet and felt the new coldness of the cement and followed the figures without any argument and was soon placed in a small room that looked at what I could tell was a bathroom.

I stopped at the doorway, frowning. Were they going to clean me or was I going to clean myself? As I looked around the bathroom, I noted that it looked nor better than my own cell. Getting pushed forwards, a hand-turned me around and a towel and a pair of clothes was shoved in my hands. I looked at the pile of clothes ad the towel and then flickered my eyes to one of the basterds and rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Clean yourself and when you're done, you're going to be escorted into a carriage," The gruff voice from earlier hissed.

"Where am I going?" I asked, avoiding any emotion in my tone.

The man in front of me stunk of weed and alcohol as he leaned forward and snarled in my face."Who told you to speak?" He growled, lifting up his hand harshly. I glared back at the man with the same intense hatred he showed me and prepared myself for a slap or a punch, but he frowned and lowered his hand." .Yourself." He snapped, turning away from me and slamming the door behind him.

I sighed out of relief and mentally smacked myself as I flinched at the sound of the door closing and turned away. My eyes darted around the room, in search of anything that could help me escape. But there was nothing. Not a window, not another door, not an opening.

"Hurry the fuck up!" A voice yelled from outside the door."We don't have a long time to wait for you useless piece of shit of a human. Either you wash or we wash you!"

At that, I jumped and hurried over to the bathtub and almost puked at such dirt that was carried in it. Soon, I'd be out of here and I'd be free for eternal. 'Just have to be patient,'

_Lucy_

I waited in the excited crowd in a small room that held a stage and a desk near the exit on the stage. Men and women murmured in such excitement; it disgusted me. Though I hadn't signed up to be here, I had to be for the order of my father, Jude Heartfilia.

The business he ran here and there was disgusting and I wish I had nothing to do with it, but as usual, being the heir of the family throne, I had to and everyone knew who I was and where I came from and that's why everybody who liked to own slaves as pets, adored me and those who were slaves, feared my name because of the stories they were told.

As a man with short brown curly hair with FBI sunglasses and wires on, walked on the stage, the crowd went silent and I curled my fist. The man eyes the crowd with a frowned expression, but when his eyes laid on me, his face smoothed out and he smiled, clearing his voice.

"Welcome to Jude's perspective, ladies and gentlemen," He spoke loud and clear, a few people cheering and a few others clapping to the sound of excitement in his tone."Today we are gathered to buy ourselves some new slaves for you to play with-" Within' that sentence, the whole crowd blew up into apples and outraging cheers. I mentally gagged as I turned away from the man's cruel smile and frowned.

Just a couple of more hours and yet again for the hundredth time, I'll be bringing a new slave to my father, to see if he/her was enough to make him think I'd like him. The man spoke another long paragraph before waving his arms and a line of beaten up people went onto the stage.

I yawned as I eyed them, but I gritted my teeth when I saw all of them look at the ground, shameful and embarrassed to be on stage. When I was called to the stage to pick my new partner, I walked up, putting my kind personality away as my sadistic one came out to play.

My heels echoed the room as I made my way up the stairs, my eyes swaying from slave to slave, not a single one seems interesting to me. They had nothing but an empty heart and soul left. I stopped in front of a slave, his head held high, determined to shamed in such a tough crowd.

It only made me angry. But playing it cool was my sadist role, as a small smile played on my lips smoothly. I opened my mouth to speak, but his harsh words came out of his before mine did."Whatever you wish to me, you shall do to me, but you're not going to break me-" His eyes flickered to mine, his orbs going cold as ice, sending shivers down my spine as his onyx his saw straight through me."- but I'm not going to cower under someone as filthy as you," he spat. He turned his head back towards the straight direction it was in before, ignoring me.

Did this slave really talk shit about me in front of everyone in this room?

I reached out and grabbed the boy's cheekbones and squeezed them, adding pressure as I made his head towards mine as I stepped closer towards him, The scent on him smelled foul like blood and crip burnt skin."I'll say this once, and if I have to repeat myself it won't be pretty," I made my voice strong and clear, the eyes of the crowd wavering on the excitement as to see how the daughter of the Heartfilia line, will answer."I am not someone who will be your mother. I am not your sister, nor a family member. Don't think of me as a friend or someone you should like and get closer to,

"I am your master as of right now and you shall do as I say! I do not care if you have needs, I do not care if you care about me, or anyone else in my family, you are only to serve me and if you do not, you will be severely punished," I leaned in towards his face, my breath at his ear."-think of me as someone who will make your life a living hell, "I whispered, leaning back towards my straightened position. I let go of his face with a slightly harsh whip to the left and allowed it to fall at my side. I turned towards the instructor, his mouth closed, his jaws set as his eyes remained blank.

I guess he knows how I hate it here as well. Looks like I'm not the only one.

"You'll take, Natsu Dragneel-" _Dragneel? "-_as your slave?" The instructor asked, fishing his hand in his pocket and pulling out a book and a wallet.

My annoyance flared and I glared at the idiotic man. Did he think I gave the stupid boy with the ridiculously bright pink hair a speech for nothing? How dumb was this man? "If you're going to continue to be brainless and look like you know everything but don't, I suggest you shut the fuck up and know how to do your job," I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest."I talked to the damn useless mage, you really think I'd waste my breath talking to one if I wasn't going to buy him?"

The word,'Mage,' rang out in the human ears as the audience. They gasped and murmured with each other, suddenly throwing more money to the table for him. In the end, I won by threatening to ruin each of the buyer's lives by putting them and their families in debt easily.

I walked off with my new slave, Natsu Dragneel and smirked.I'm betting large money, this boy will be my entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The blonde woman who made a room go silent with one threat, tugged on my arm as she dragged me out of the room that had billionaires and brought the two of us outside, the coldness relieving the achiness in my bones.

The sound of her heels echoing throughout the darkness sent shivers down my spine as I staggered to keep up with her. When we reached a car, she stopped and turned towards with determination in her eyes."Listen up," she snapped, letting go of my arm. She opened the car with ease and leaned on the car door."The place we are about to go to is my father's house,"

I frowned. Why her father's house? I bit my tongue and allowed her to continue. It was probably smart not to talk, she'd hit me.

"My father runs this place," She purses her lips and her eyes turn cold as stone."we're going to visit him today and when we do-" She looks at my hair and scoffs."-you're gonna shut up, speak when asked a question, do as your told and move when told to,"

I want to roll my eyes. This wasn't new news to me. I know what to do. I've been in this system for about 5 months. If I want to live, do as I'm told.

The blonde looks me up and down before rolling her eyes."You also need to learn how to dress and clean properly," she grabs my arm again and pushes me inside the car and locked it behind her. Her heel turned towards the drivers side and got in.

* * *

When she had parked, she got out of the car and sighed."I buy slaves and I make them pretend that they're my boyfriend so my father will be happy. So we need to pretend that you're rich and a good boyfriend for him to be happy,"

Did she just say I have to pretend to be her boyfriend?

What kind of sadist was she?

I nod and look out the window. There was a puse until she continued again.

"That means we have to go shopping,"


	3. Chapter 3

Three

When we stepped into the mall, Lucy tripped on her heels and fell to the ground, her purse that was in her hand, went flying and hit the ground, spilling out objects. I went to go help her up, but she grunted and caught herself, her eyes shaded by her bangs. Her back was facing me, but I could see the side of her face and when I saw her smile, I got chills. She chuckled and slowly got up, brushing herself off without a word and picked up her purse. As she picked up her phone and put it back into her purse, and gathered everything else back into her mini backpack, her smile disappeared and her head snapped towards me, furious. Her eyes flashed a bright gold and she snarled angrily. "Don't keep staring!" She growled in a deep voice, her whisper cold.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I stepped backwards with a shaky breath. I looked away, my cheeks burning. I grunted and nodded, uneasy. "Yes ma'am,". Before I know it, she's in front of me and her hand went up in the air. My eyes went wide before I could realize what she was doing and her hand swiped harshly across my face, a loud smacking sound echoed the mall. I gritted my teeth as my head whiped to the right, my heart thudding louder. I wasn't supposed to speak. My gaze went to the ground slowly and I gulped, my breath shuddering with fear. Her hand made my cheek sting.

"Did I tell you to speak?" She growled, stepping forwards and grabbed my hair with a harsh pull and brought my head down to hers. I hissed through my teeth and gulped."I told you to speak when told to," She threw my head forwards and let go of my hair, turning around, scoffing. "You're pathetic," She snorted and shook her head as she started walking, her heels clipping the ground loudly before her."Come on," As I staggered behind her, I avoided gazes by the people that had saw the scen. Their judgemental eyes pierced through my back and I tried my hardest not to snap. I had made a mistake and for that, I had gotten slapped. I gritted my teeth as I followed behind her, her blonde hair swaying on her back. Her hands dangled at her sides as she turned and went inside a store called, "WALSMART,". I felt her anger die down as she went to clothes and picked them out for me. Who was this woman?

*Lucy*

When I had walked into the mall, everything went I came back, I was in front of my father's house, getting out of the car. When I looked behind me, Natsu Dragneel was still in the car, frozen, his eyes cold and glaring at the seat in front of him. I gritted my teeth and felt guilt sinking in my heart as I saw a red hand print of his cheek. I had switched again. Damnit. Sighing, I close my car door and walked around the front of the car until I was opening the door for him."Out," I said, a gentle voice and immeditaly he unbulked and got out of the car. His hair was looking better and he wore a black sweater along with a white tank top under. There was a chain necklace around his neck and he wore silver studs. His pants were black jeans and his shoes were dark brown boots that went just above the middle of his thigh. He wore black gloves and had a nose piercing.

This was Angel's work. Damnit. At least he didn't look like a slave anymore. Sighing, I closed the door and turned to him, his eyes averted to the ground, his eyes empty. _"Whatever you wish to do to me, you shall do to me, but I will not be broken by a person as filthy as you,"_ Was that a lie? Was he already broken? , I walked passed him and told him to follow me and he obeyed silently, his shoes not making a sound against concrete.

When we walked to the door, I rung the doorbell, stepping back to only see that a maid was rushing over to open the door as soon as she saw me. When the door opened, she nodded and smiled politely, her hands folding behind her back as she bowed."Miss Lucy," She addressed me, looking behind me. Her eyes faded for a second as she knew why I was here. I gritted my teeth and nodded, addressing her back.

"Spetto," I responded formly. Spetto was my mother's maid before she died and became my father's maid. Her hair was purple and was folded back into a neat bun. Her old face wrinkled into a sad smile, but as soon it was there, it disapeared. As she opened the door further, she bowed her head down as she stepped out of the way and held her arm out in the house. I looked behind me and met eye contact with Natsu before I nodded my head to follow me and turned and walked into my father's mansion. "Father will be down shortly, take your seat over there," As we walked in the house, there was a dinner table and chairs around it neatly with a beautiful chandelier above it, sparkling. I pointed to a chair and he obeyed silently once again, pulling the chair out with a screech and sat in it, looking down at the wooden table. "Spetto, make sure he doesn't touch anything," I retorted, as I turned to her.

She closed the door and nodded, her eyes fading once again before walking over to Natsu and standing behind him, her hands together and behind her back. Nodding, I turned and walked out of the room and went up the stairs. There was a bad feeling at the bottom of my stomach and I didn't like it. As I made my way up the stairs, I heard my father yelling down the hall and in his office, his doors closed. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Was he doing _that_ again? I crept up the stairs silently, creeping as if i were a mouse. As I went to the door and put my ear on the door, I could hear my father talking.

"No, she doesn't. I-" He grunted as the other line interrupted. He snarled and stomped on curled fist on his wooden desk. "I don't give a damn if you have to kill, just get it done, and do not bring this up again," his voice lowered and he sighed."Okay," After he hung up, I raced into the bathroom and shut the door. Where they talking about me? Who was the other person on the line? Who was he being ordered to kill?

Shaking my head, I turn and I flush the toilet, washing my hands after and drying them. I had to pretend. I made it this far without having a panic attack. Breathing in deeply, I opened the door and held my breath as I turned off the light and walked towards my father's office. There was silence and when I knocked on the door, there was a chair being pulled back. My keys were on my belt. "Come in," I heard him grunt. He was mad. It was clear in his tone. I straightened my poster and turned the door knob and walked in, my head in the air and my eyes glaring into his, coldly.

"I'm back from Jude's perspective," I said, my voice strong. My heart started to beat faster as he stood up. He held my glare back and it terrified me.

"_No! No, no, no-" *hiccup* "D-don't-" *scream* "D-daddy, s-stop-" *crying* _

I grinded my teeth as I held my glare. "I bought another one,"

"_Next time, don't desturb me while I'm in the office!" *Smack* *Fell to the ground* *thump*. *More crying* "Maybe your sister needs a beating too," "No-" *punch* *Shriek*_

My father raised his chin, smiling. "Who's it now?" He chuckled coldy, amusement in his eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel,"

_"Learn how to obey me little girl!" *Hypervenilating* "Please, father no, I'll be good!-" *slap* "Shut up," He growled. *Smiles* *Whimpers* _

My father's scowl went away and his eyebrows rose in surprise."How did that happen?"

_"Whatever you do, don't talk to the men who are here. Stay in your room," "Yes father,"_

"I found him being sold over at Mint club, and his recent owners sold him right away, claiming he was crazy. Said he even killed one of them." I looked at his door and back to Jude. "Some say he's full blood related to Zeref Dragneel and August Dragneel,"

My father nodded his head, thinking."Is there any more information needed to be said?"

_"You will find me the information I want or you will surely regret it," *Walks away*_

I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek. "I sense a strong source in the boy, but he doesn't seem to remember or see it inside him. It's powerful and dark, but there's another magic inside him, as if a dragon-"

_"Enough with those fairytales, there're nothing more than a mere destraction from the real world. Open your eyes little girl,"_

Father rose his eyebrow."A dragon?" He interrupted, frowning. He raised his eyebrows, curious."Are you purposing that he's a dragon slayer?" He rubbed his mustashe as he smiled more."Zeref, Thee Lord of dark magic, whilst his son, August, the son of the first Guild master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, can milupiate you with both pure dark and light magic," His eyes sparkled with wicked glee."What a fine catch,"

_"See this man? Cut him," "What?! Father are you in-" *Slap* "What did I say about disobeying me? Cut this man or I'll cut you,"_

I smiled with him. "Do you want to keep this one, father?"

_"Good girl," "Why are you making me do this?" *He smiled* "Becuase you'll enjoy as much as I enjoy it too," "Who are you?"_

Jude turned serious and straightened his posture and folded his hands behind his back."I want you to bring him where the dungeon is and do your worst for the information he has. Find out what those powers are," He turned away, scoffing. "You can might even see me down there," My chest pounded and my fingers twitched as soon as those words were out of his mouth. I hated when he does this.

"Yes, father," I bowed my head in a way of saying goodbye and exited his I made my way downstairs and through the kitchen doors, I cleaned my look and smiled at the two who were looking at me."Thank you for waiting, but Jude can't come down so you'll have to follow me,"

I heard Spetto inhale sharply and turn away, walking towards the fridge to get something to make for us. "I will be prepping dinner for you, Miss Hearfilia." I felt a pang in my chest as she called me by my last name. She knew what this meant and she doesn't like me when I do this. She missed the old days.

_"Catch me, Mommy, catch me!" *Giggles* "Oh your so silly my lucky Lucy," *Kisses* *laughs* "Now now dear, don't jump from that height, it's dangerous," *He laughed* "Eww Mommy and daddy are kissing!" *Laughs* "Spetto!"_

I shake my head and glare at Natsu as I take his arm and force him to get up and out of the chair. The chair screeched backwards quickly and fell to the floor with a crash, but I ignored it as I pushed him out of the kitchen and into the living room. When I came to a door, I opened it and heading downwards, there were stone stairs. Seeing this, Natsu inhaled sharpy and starting shudding, his hands shaking. Guilt came in, but I ignored it and pushed him forwards, down the stairs. I closed the door behind me.


End file.
